Madame Freesia
Madame Freesia (マダムフリージア Madamu Furījia) is a collector of rare, exotic animals and one of the wealthiest people in the world. She has a net-worth of 70 billion. Appearance Madame Freesia has blond hair and deep blue eyes. She has a rather odd hairstyle: she wears her hair in a cone shaped bun on each side of her head. She also wears gaudy makeup, fancy clothing, and expensive jewelry. Personality Plot Manga Summary Rinslet Walker's next big heist involves none other than Madame Freesia. She collected information about a large, extremely rare treasure the woman plans to display at a party. The thief notes that she had to go through a lot of trouble to get close to the billionaire but the pay-off would be worth it. Madame Freesia always holds an annual gathering during which she shows off her latest treasure, which are usually rare jewels and other artifacts. Every powerful figure from politicians and businessmen to drug lords and underworld leaders attends her parties. This time around, the wealthy businesswoman hosts her party at the ballroom of a luxurious hotel. Rinslet and Train Heartnet manage to sneak into the celebration using the thief's alias as a wealthy wife. To everyone's surprise and fear, Madame Freesia's latest treasure is not an object, but a rather testy dinosaur named Flora. The billionaire explains that she funded research laboratories to recreate the extinct creature about one year ago. The t-rex breaks through its large cage barrier easily, prompting all of the guests to make a swift exit. Safely escaping to another section of the hotel, Madame Freesia scoffs at her employees' suggestion of shooting or harming Flora in any way. Having already paid billions to create the dinosaur, the businesswoman wants her latest pet to be subdued safely. However, her demands are ignored as her security tries to keep the dinosaur from killing any more people. It charges through the hotel and on to the street. While Train safely tranquilizes it on Eve's request, Madame Freesia still doesn't know Flora's fate and demands her security to find it. Rugato Won, an assassin who also attended the party uninvited, appears and swiftly takes down her guards. She pulls out her own gun in defense, but Rugato easily dispenses of it and prepares to kill her. However, he stops at the last moment and walks away, unsatisfied with the easiness of the job. Flora is reined in by the military troops and is put in Lubha City Zoo. The authorities still must determine who should be responsible for the destruction Flora caused, and so Madame Freesia is detained for questioning. Anime Summary In the anime, Woodney tells Train and his friends about a billionaire who will pay 100,000 for the safe retrieval of her missing pet. When they meet Madame Freesia at her mansion, she is in despair about her missing pet Flora. She is very coy when Train, Woodney, and Eve ask for details about Flora and simply says she is not an ordinary pet. She gives them a picture of Flora in her infancy and the trio is convinced that they're just looking for a lizard. In actuality, it turns out to be a dinosaur that is only taken down with the help of the Sweepers. Madame Flora gives the reward for Flora's safe return and it is split among the Sweepers. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Active